Memories
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: Cloud breaks up with Tifa, Zack is dead... or is he? Zack X Tifa Story, I don't own the characters, they're C to Square Enix.
1. Chapter 1

Memories

**Memories  
**_Chapter 1:  
Memories in our hearts_

**  
**Tifa Lockhart stared at the blonde in front of her, obviously pissed off because Cloud had started to act like he owned her lately, asking her where she was headed if she had planned to go out, and who she had spent her time with. Cloud had nothing to do with that, nor what kind of people she hanged around with; he actually knew most of her friends. And then a absurd thought came through her mind, if Cloud was a werewolf, he would probably piss a circle around her, and tell the world 'this is mine!' then she would rose to her feet and get out of the circle. She had no ideas about being owned by a guy, because she could take care of herself, she didn't need a man, not at all.

"I'm just worried!" _'Yeah, sure… you never cared much before either'_ she thought while she bit her lower lip, Cloud's mako eyes scanned the brown haired woman. He had a feeling that she kept something for herself, and didn't like the idea that she wouldn't tell him. "I just want to talk!" he added, and she rolled her brown eyes. _Talk…_ every time they started talking, or a conversation, it ended as a fight, it had done that lately. "Please, Tifa, tell me how you feel!" Cloud continued, and Tifa crossed her arms under her breasts.

"I'm fine!" she muttered, but Cloud didn't look convinced, not at all. Nor that she cared, because he had spent more time with Barret, Cid, Yuffie and the others lately. He had even spent time with Reno, but not her! "Really, fine!" she added, and a small grin rose over Cloud's lips. "It's actually you who should be telling me where you've been lately!" Cloud snorted and crossed his own arms.

"it's a man thing" although laughter might be the spark in the tinder, Tifa couldn't help herself. She collapsed back onto the sagging couch, held her sides and gasped for breath.

"a man thing!" she managed to wheeze finally, and started up harder than ever. Cloud looked down at her, and then out the window. _'You know her?'_ he thought.  
_'Never saw her before in my life'_ he answered himself and narrowed his eyes at the laughing girl in front of himself.  
She folded her arms across her chest, finally able to stop laughing. Cloud sighed, he was tired of her making fun of him, he could go outside and do something else, anything was better than sitting inside her, wasting his own time.  
Cloud went out the front door, and slammed it. Tifa glanced at the door, a miracle it still was a door, because Cloud had slammed it with a force she had no idea that the blonde had inside him.  
She frowned and rose from the couch, headed for the sink and filled up a glass of fresh water. The brown haired girl felt a little bit bad, she hadn't meant to upset him that much, not really.  
It was just the fact that Cloud had started to go on her nerves lately that annoyed her. And Zack was dead, and the blonde had acted strange ever since that day he came home, like he was a person she had never met before, like he was a stranger.

Cloud hadn't handled the loss of his best friend as well as she had hoped he would, but then again, everyone had their own way to react when they lost someone.  
And the brown haired girl hadn't exactly helped him; she had made the whole situation worse, because she spent most of her time fighting with him.  
All she wanted to do was comfort him, but he wouldn't let her do that.  
Honestly, Tifa missed the old Cloud, the Cloud that had left her to join SOLDIER, to prove to her that he could be as great as Sephiroth.  
The whole SOLDIER thing had changed him, Zack had changed him. And it didn't seem like he would change into the way he was for a long time.

Yuffie had claimed that she had seen Zack, alive. But that couldn't be true; no one could have survived those injuries. So the young ninja girl had most possible gone nuts, more nuts than she'd been before. Zack couldn't be alive, but the younger girl had always had a wild imagination, and Tifa knew that.

Cloud had to stop running sooner or later, let people help him, talk about things. She would be strong enough to hear it, she'd heard man things before, and she hadn't exactly died. The brown haired girl hated the fact that Cloud held something from her. She wanted to know, she wanted to help, but he wasn't going to work together with her. And that left things a lot harder than she had hoped.

_Authors note:  
is Zack dead or isn't he dead? I'll update soon, half long chapter I'm afraid, the next one will end longer. I own nothing, Characters belongs to Square Enix, and they're not mine. This story is rated M._


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories**  
_Chapter 2:  
Camping_

"Camping?" the blonde man repeated and stared into her brown eyes. She had never ever cared for camping before, if this was one of her sick ways to save their relationship, then she could drop it. He wasn't interested. "Not interested." He added and closed his mako enchanted eyes. And since the day he had lost Zack, he wasn't really interested in anything.

"Why sound so amazed?" She murmured, she loved the idea and really wanted to do it. She needed a break, she needed a break from 7th Heaven, and she had a feeling that the blonde ex SOLDIER needed a break too. She brushed her brown hair away from her face and sighed, why couldn't he just agree with her for once in her life? The brunette had already ordered the vacation, and couldn't cancel it. And beside, she really wanted it.

"Why? Maybe because you've never camped before, and you've never been interested in camping… I mean, camping's not like a hotel room with room service, that's what you would like to live like, am I right?" he murmured, Tifa's cheeks turned red and she slammed her fist into the table in front of her.

"Room service?" She wondered, the blonde man nodded and she closed her brown eyes for a moment, crossed her arms under her breasts and pouted, she didn't need room service she could live without those lusts for s couple of days, maybe weeks or months too. She could eat food out from boxes; the brunette didn't even need to make the food herself. The brown haired woman wanted to live in the forest like normal people did constantly. He stared into her brown eyes for a moment, knew she was pissed but didn't really care. "The only reason why you don't consider this, is because you would rather stay home here, having sex with me and drink beer all the day, your other interests are also sitting on your ass and think how fucking miserable your life is. Get a grip!" she yelled, Cloud sighed, he thought this would go smoothly, like she was a little bit more like Aerith, since the two of them had been best friends. They'd been together for some months, maybe a year, but they already acted like a married couple in their 50s.

"I do not need sex all the time." Cloud protested and Tifa headed for the front door. The blonde man stared at her and crossed his arms. "Where are you going?" he added and Tifa snorted, opened the door and slammed it.

"Why is the idea with the camping thing so stupid? I don't think it's stupid!" Tifa snorted and dropped one of the beer glasses. It crashed, ended up in a million pieces on the floor. "Oh Fuck!" She murmured and collected the pieces, 7th heaven was opened, it was one single person in the bar, and she hadn't noticed him. He had shoulder long black hair, and mako eyes, she stared at him for a moment and sighed. "Can I help you?" she wondered, but the person didn't answer her.

The person was quite familiar, but it was something about his hair… she couldn't figure it out. The raven black colour was familiar, and so was the face. But the hair wasn't spiky, it hang down. Then she knew who he was, she walked backwards and accidentally tilted the glasses over the edge and they fell to the floor as well. It couldn't be Zack, he was dead, the brunette hadn't freaked out, not yet, she couldn't see dead things, or earth bound spirits or whatever they called them. "You're not here, you're dead. This is a nightmare and I want this fucking dream to end, now!" Tifa added and Zack rose from the table and stopped in front of her. She stared into his mako eyes for a couple of seconds and then he looked away. Dead people couldn't come back to life that was what she'd been told as a kid. Zack Fair was dead; he was not standing right in front of her smiling.

"Would you give me a chance to explain?" he murmured and looked at her, she shook her head firmly and tried hysterically to push him away, tried to get him out of her bar. The brown haired woman noticed that she could touch him, if he was dead, her hand would have gone though him or something like that. Zack took her wrist and held it, stared into her brown eyes and grinned.

"They told me you died, you can't be here…. not for real…" The brunette murmured and closed her brown eyes, wasn't he dead? Had Cloud lied about that, or had he been honest? Maybe Cloud had been honest, his tears had seemed real. After all, joking about something like that wasn't humour, it wasn't funny.

"I want to tell you something, in fact, it's quite a story." Zack murmured, was she interested in listening to a guy she had looked at as dead for over one year? The brown haired woman cocked her head to one side and grinned back. Maybe he was alive; after all, he did seem to be alive.

_Authors note:  
This chapter ended up a little bit longer than the last one, I'm sorry for late update, as usual, I own nothing. Characters are (C) to Square Enix. Enjoy._


End file.
